draco_emporefandomcom-20200213-history
The Roman Empire
'Roman Empire' Source: The Historia Draca The Roman Empire '(Latin: ''Imperium Rōmānum, Classical Latin: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:IPA/Latin ɪmˈpɛ.ri.ũː roːˈmaː.nũː) was a post-Draco Empire period of the nation state established by the Princeps Senatvs Athens Dracnoian Gvntarvs, consisting mostly but not entirely of large or extreme territorial holdings surrounding the Mediterranean Sea in Europe, North Africa and West Asia managed by a Senate and headed by a Princeps Senatvs. From the reinstatement by Athens Dracnoian to the middle of the Sixth Era, it could be considered a sole monarchy having to this point entirely lacked Senatorial body. However from the middle of the sixth era onwards, a Senate was reestablished and two consuls raised to power, and it would remain this way for the remainder of the Empire's existence. The Roman Empire would quickly find itself the recognized sole superpower of the era for the entirety of it's reestablishment with only a brief loss of this title to the Grand Venic Imperium during a state of heavy inactivity and resignation. The lack of actual construction though cling to superpower status would define the Roman Empire for the entirety of its reestablishment in the sixth era, as well as the beloved and feared people it hosted such as the Princeps Athens Dracnoian, Vivivs Sapsin Vonnis, Imperator Gvmmaivs Vltimvs and Princeps Zingvin Zin Divi Magnvs Ibericvm. The previous Draco Empire, which had replaced the Zealandic nation, became inactive as time progressed, however the end of the Age of Garrett provided a major opportunity for the Emperor of the Draco Empire, which was seized. Though stable, and at the time the second most advanced and wealthy nation, the Draco Empire quickly abolished its monarchy not long after unification with both the Totoean people and the Portuguese, and a new Roman Empire was to be established. Envoys and messages were sent to all nations bordering the Mediterranean, and in rapid succession, Italy, Aragon, Tripolitania, Piedmont and Sardinia and Egypt had all agreed to unify with the newly declared Roman Empire. The first half of Roma's reestablishment was marked by its expansion across the Mediterranean and was peaceful and stable, with the majority of the Roman populus being active and working. The unification of the Mediterranean also brought forth a new peace to the world, and a revival of the Pax Romana ("Roman Peace") was brought to fruit. Princeps Dracnoian remained the most faithful on the server, and of highest level in many of the skills. Legislation passed by Roma was enforced on a global scale, such as the Totoean Agenda which was inherited from the days of the Draco Empire and was re-ratified by the new Roman Senate. The respect and fear of among the most powerful men in the world, such as Gvmmaivs Vltimvs and Zingvin Zin Divi Magnvs Ibericvm reinforced and forever cemented Roma's status as a superpower, however this era in Roman history was not to last forever. Roma would experience a heavy decline in activity from the West not long after the annexation of Aegyptvs which tanked Roma's active population to less than three. The Roman Empire even through this would be revered as a superpower and world leader, and Roma's reputation even increased with the diplomacy from the Princeps Athens Dracnoian. The Grand Venic Imperium after much time building itself up and expanding, having largely having been turned a blind eye by Roma, eventually would surpass the Roman Empire in superpower status, but this would be very short lived when Princeps Zingvin declared war on them and a coalition of all other nations rapidly dismantled them. After this, Roma would enter its final period in the Sixth Era, marked my stagnation and preparation for the next coming era. Roma, though it went through its highs and lows would never lose a single war or be conquered and the loyalty and friendship made through it, and the reignition of roleplay would last into many eras to come. '''History Main article: History of the Roman Empire (before the Sixth Era) Roma had existed for millennia before its reestablishment in the Sixth Era. The city itself was founded 3,313 years Before Reborne by Romvlvs Rex and it's founding marks the beginning of the Roman Ab Vrbe Condita (Latin pronunciation: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:IPA/Latin ab ˈʊrbɛ ˈkɔndɪtaː), or Anno vrbis condiae (Latin pronunciation: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:IPA/Latin ˈannoː ˈʊrbɪs ˈkɔndɪtae̯) calendar. Roma would be ruled by a non-heretical monarchy in which time, seven kings would rule, starting with Romvlvs Rex and ending with Lvcivs Tarqvinivs Svperbvs Rex in 244 AVC when the Roman Monarchy was overthrown and replaced with the Roman Republic. Roma could be considered an "empire" long before there was ever an emperor. The Roman Republic was not one unified state or nation-state as we would consider today, rather it was a large network of towns left to rule themselves (with varying levels of independence from the Roman Senate) and provinces run and administered by military commanders. It was ruled primarily by annually elected magistrates (With the Roman Consul being the top position electable) in conjunction with the Senate. The 6th century AVC was a time of great political and military turmoil for many reasons, such as the assassination of the Gracchi brothers, the dictatorship of Svlla Felix and the civil war between Caivs Ivlivs Caesar and Gnaevs Pompeivs Magnvs. By the end of this century, Avgvstvs Caesar would raise himself to emperor and Roma would enter the Imperial era. The power of the Consuls rested entirely in the legal concept of Imperium, which in English translates to "command" (though in a military sense.) Occasionally, very successful Consuls would be hailed'' Imperator'' (commander), this word is also the root of our modern word emperor ''(and by extent, empire), this was because the title was bestowed to the early emperors upon their accession. Through the late 6th century AVC the Romans suffered a long and extensive series of internal conflicts, conspiracies and civil wars, all the while expanding its power beyond the Italian peninsula and into Gavllia, Hispania, Illyria, and other regions around the Mediterranean. This period is known today as the Crisis of the Roman Republic. Nearing the end of the crisis in 709 AVC, Caivs Ivlivs Caesar briefly declared himself perpetual Dictator before being assassinated on the Ides of March. Quickly the conspirators and assassins were driven away from Roma, and defeated in the Battle of Philippi in 711 AVC by legions led by Marcvs Antonivs and Caivs Octavianvs, the adopted son and heir to Ivlivs Caesar. With Marcvs Antonivs, and the lesser participant Marcvs Aemilivs Lepidvs, Caivs Octavianvs divided up the Roman territories between them in what is known as the Second Triumveriate, however this was not to last as Octavianvs's legions would clash and win against those of Antonivus at the Battle of Activm in 722 AVC, ending the Final War of the Roman Republic. In 726 AVC the Senate and the People of Rome elected to raise Octvianvs to the role of ''princeps ("first citizen") with permanent proconsular imperium, which began the first epoch of Roman imperial history known as the Pricipate (lasting from 726 AVC to 1037 AVC, and being revived in XXX), and gave him the name "Avgvstvs" ("the venerated"). The constitution of the Roman Republic largely remained in place, but Avgvstvs came to predominate it, and though it was a republic in name, it was known by almost all of his contemporaries that Avgvstvs had all authority in Roma. Avgvstvs ended a century of civil wars and started an era of long lasting and unprecedented peace and prosperity, for doing so he became so beloved that he came to hold all the power of a monarch de facto though never de jure. During the years of his rule, a new constitutional order emerged (partly organically and partly by design), so that, upon his death, the new constitutional order operated as before when Tiberivs Caesar was accepted as the new emperor. The over 200 years that Avgvstvs began is regarded as the Pax Romana ("Roman Peace"). During this prosperous period, the cohesion of the empire was furthered by social stability and economic prosperity that Roma had never before experienced. At this time, uprising or rebellion in the provinces was rare, and what revolts did occur, they were put down "mercilessly and swiftly". Avgvstvs, for all the good and success he had, was severely limited in securing talented and good candidates for the Principate by outliving them all. The Julio-Cladian dynasty lasted for four more emperors- Tiberivs, Caivs Caesar, Clavdivs and Nero- before it fell apart in 822 AVC to the damaging Year of the Four Emperors, from which the emperor Vespasian emerged victorious. Vespasian would found a new dynasty for the Romans, known as the Flavian dynasty, before it was replaced by the Nerva-Antonine dynasty soon after, which produced the "Five Good Emperors": Marcvs Cocceivs Nerva, Traianvs, Hadrianvs, Titvs Aurelivs, and Marcvs Aelivs Aurelivs. 'Fall of the West and survival of the East' Main Article: Fall of the Western Roman Empire It is in the view of the Greek historian and contemporary observer, Dio Cassivs, the rise of emperor of Commodus in 933 AVC marked the descent "from a kingdom of gold to one of rust and iron". It is then that the Decline of the Roman Empire is considered to have begun at the start of the reign of Commodus. During the reign of Caracalla in 965 AVC, Roman citizenship was granted to all freeborn people of the Roman Empire. Despite this grand act of universality, the Serveran dynasty could not be saved from turmoil- an emperor's reign was often being ended by murder or execution (most often at the hands of the Praetorian Guard)- and, following its collapse, the Roman Empire was engulfed in the tramatizing time of the Crisis of the Eighth (Third) Century, a period of invasion, civil strife, economic disaster, and plague across the whole of the land. Diocletianvs almost alone worked and completed the task of restoring the empire, but in doing so he declined the role of the princeps and became the first emperor to be addressed regularly as domine, "master" or "lord". This marked the end of the Principate, and the beginning of the Dominate. Diocletianvs's reign also brought the empire's most concerted effort against the perceived threat of Christianity, the "Great Persecution". The state of absolute monarchy introduced by Diocletianvs would endure until the fall of the Eastern Roman Empire in 2206 AVC, and would continue during the age of the Draco Empire, only being abolished to return to the Principate in the Sixth Era. Diocletianvs, to remedy the Crisis of the Eighth (Third) Century divided the empire into four regions, each ruled by a seperate emperor, the Tetrarchy. Two senior (avgusti), two junior (caesars). Confident that he had fixed the issues plaguing the Roman Empire, Diocletianvs abdicated his position along with his co-avgvstvs, and the Tetrarchy soon collapsed. Order in Roma would eventually be restored by Constantine, who became the first emperor to convert to Christianity, and who established Nova Roma as a new capital for the Eastern Roman Empire (which would be renamed to Constantinopolis upon his death). During the decades of the Constantian and Valetinian dynasties, the empire was largely divided along an east-west axis, with duel power centers in Roma and Constantinopolis. The brief reign of Julian, who under the influence of his advisor Mardonius attempted to restore Classical Roman and Hellenistic religion, only briefly interrupted the succession of Christian emperors, which would remain unbroken until the 26th century when the emperor of the Draco Empire, Clodius of the Cladii converted to Kathinistic Lelantism. Theodosius I, the last emperor to rule over both East and West, died in 1148 AVC after making Christianity the official religion of the empire. The Western Roman Empire began to disintegrate in the early 12th century as Germanic migrates and invasions greatly overwhelmed the ability and capacity for the empire to assimilate the migrates and fight off invaders. Despite this, the Romans were successful in fighting off all invaders, including Attila, though due to the invasions and migrations, the Romans had assimilated so many Germanic people of varying loyalty that the empire began to corrode and dismember itself. In 1229 AVC a warlord named Odoacer invaded and took Rome, dethroning Romvlvs Avgvstvlvs and sending his regalia to the eastern roman emperor, as well as putting himself under his rule. In doing so, Odoacer had ended the Western Roman Empire and the line of Western emperors. The empire in the East had a different fate, and was largely spared from the invasions. It survived for almost a millennium after the fall of its Western counterpart and became the most stable Christian realm during the Middle Ages. During the 13th century, Ivstinianvs I reconquered the entire Italian peninsula from the Ostrogoths, Africa from the Vandals, and much of southern Hispania from the Visigoths. However, shortly following Ivstinianvs's death, Eastern Roman holdings in the Italian peninsula were greatly reduced by the Lombards who invaded and settled in the region. In the east, partially resulting from the destructive Plague of Ivstinianvs, the Romans were threatened by the rise of Islam, whose followers rapidly and successfully conquered the territories of Syria, Armenia, and Aegyptvs during the Roman-Arab Wars, and soon presented a direct threat to Constantinopolis. In the following centuries, as well as taking Persia, the Arabs also captured Italia and Sicilia. Slavic populations compounded the problems facing the Romans by also penetrating and settling deep into the Balkans, some going as far as Greece and Athens. The Romans were able to stop further Islamic expansion into their lands during the 15th century and, beginning in the 16th century, reclaimed parts of their land. In 1753 AVC, the Eastern Empire was at its height: Basil II reconquered Bulgaria and Armenia, culture and trade flourished. However, soon after, the expansion as abruptly stopped in 1824 with the Roman defeat at the Battle of Manzikert. The aftermath of the battle sent the empire into a short period of decline. The two decades of internal strife and Turkic invasion ultimately paved the way for Emperor Alexios I Komnenos to send a call for help to the Western European kingdoms in 1848. Under the Komnenian restoration the state regained its strength. In 1957, participants from the Fourth Crusade took part in the Sack of Constantinopolis. The conquest of Constantinopolis in 1954 fragmented what remained of the Empire into successor states, with the ultimate victor being the Empire of Nicaea. After the recapture of Constantinopolis by Imperial forces, the Empire was little more than a Greek state confined to the Aegean Sea coast. The Eastern Roman Empire finally collapsed when Mehmed the Conqueror conquered Constantinopolis on 29th of May 2206 AVC. Roman survival and the Draco Empire Main Article: The Draco Empire It is in 2206 AVC that most Terracentric historians will say that Roman Empire has ended, or that the Eastern Roman Empire and the Western Roman Empire were but simply the only empires to hold the title of Roma. But this is not entirely the case. In 1200 AVC a Gaulish sailor named Zephricrvm is said to have gone to the emperor Valentinian III and told him of a land he had found, claiming "it is one of vast mountains and plentiful food and resources". Valentinian ordered an expedition to the land "north of Hibernia" according to the Gaul, and would find the continent of Zephrvs. This story is almost certainly entirely fictional, as there is no other source aside from that of proclaimed emperor Hadrianvs Marcvs. We don't know how it is, or truly even when, the Romans arrived to Zephrvs but we do know from contemporary historians on Zephrvs what happened after they arrived somewhere around 1200 AVC. After the dethroning of Romvlvs Avgvstvlus, the governor of Zephrvsia Hadrianvs Marcvs proclaimed himself emperor of the Zephrans, stating that the God had told him in a vision and said he had to take over as emperor until stability in Roma could be restored. By this time in 1229 AVC, the Romans had established a small city named Valentia. Migrates coming to Zephrvs were beginning to dwindle. Within a few years, no migrates would come to Zephrvs at all anymore. Emperor Hadrianvs Marcvs would triple the size of the Zephrvsian colony before his death in 1298 AVC, he also in turn named a proper heir to his beginning empire, Thracivs Epivs. As the years, and soon centuries passed, the Roman Empire would expand itself across over sixty percent of the Zephrvsian coast, but never penetrated the mainland due to the extreme mountains guarding the interior. Few Romans attempted to even across the mountains, which would be named "Heaven's Barriers" for their impassibility. By the 16th century a very large province called Draca Eschitae began to rival the provinces further east, and became heavily relied on and exploited. The province revolted under Mithridates Magnus Mithras and declared itself the Draco Empire on April 2nd 1573 AVC. The Draco Empire (Latin: Imperium Dracōnum, Classical Latin: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:IPA/Latin ɪmˈpɛ.ri.ũː drːˈcoː.nũː), though having fought to liberate themselves from Roma, continued to hold the label of Roma, and continued to call themselves Romans. Under Mithridates Magnus Mithras, the Draco Empire would tirelessly in the decades after their revolution work to rebuild and continue to colonise the regions nearby. By the turn of the century, they were establishing new colonies inside the River Roma and on the east Zephran coast. Several wars would be fought between the Dracnoians and the Romans, which the Draco Empire won. These defeats cost the Romans an extreme amount, and through 1643 AVC to 1750, the Romans gradually were forced to abandon their colonies on the west and south Zephran coasts, but would recover and wage a devastating war against the Dracnoians in 1850 and 1858 under Caesar Avgvstvs Vonnis, though they would lose almost all of this territory in the decades following the death of the great emperor. By 1870, the Dracnoians would retake all of their lost territory and force the Romans to cede half of the entire south Zephran coast. The Dracnoians were able to win these immense victories and continue pushing after heavy defeat through their tireless colonisation of the interior of the continent, accessed through the River Roma. On April 2nd 1880, a date specifically chosen by the emperor Spawnicus Dio, the Roman Empire officially ceded its largest province in the south coast of Zephrvs, and agreed to enter a personal union with the Draco Empire, putting an emperor on the thrones of both empires for the first time since 1573. On January 1st 1900, the Roman and Draco Empires would merge into one singular Draco Empire, and one Consul would be appointed to lead the new Senate, and the unified empire would go on to colonise the whole of Zephrvs by 2070. During the reign of Exonvs Hielonvs in 2560 AVC, the Draco Empire officially replaced the Eagle as the animal of the empire, and adopted the Dragon. The end of the Hielonvs dynasty and the beginning of the Flavian dynasty (and later the Ciceronii) is considered by most to be the beginning of the decline of the Draco Empire. Due to bad administration, rebellions due to over-taxation or famine, and probably also due to the "Plague of the Ciceronii", the Draco Empire would lose up to seventy percent of its entire empire in a few centuries. By 2840, the empire was at one of its lowest points, and this was exacerbated by emperor Clodius of the Cladii converting to Kathinistic Lelantism. Only twenty seven years later in 2867 during the reign of Empress Ninerva, Dracan fishers and traders began to report that the ocean is much larger than is normal. Feeling as if it was a sign from the Lelantanistic gods, Ninerva sends two voyages to check the seas, in the process, discovering several new lands. (Mexico, Alaska, Hawaii and Siberia.) No advanced civilization was found on these explorations. Ninerva was hailed for these explorations, and given the cognomen Magna. Despite the empires precarious position, Ninerva's son, Piso, would successfully bring peace back to the Draco Empire, though he would fail in reconquering its territory, he would receive the cognomen Pax. Despite the progress that was made, in 3012 emperor Zephrvs Pax was murdered, and Dextarus Chlarvs assumed the throne with the support of the legions. In power, Dextarvs ruled as a dictator, and quickly lost the support of the legions, and was himself killed by the Legio I and their Legate Octavianvs Magvs Optimvs Pax Totes assumed the throne. Under the Totes dynasty, order would be restored and peace would reign for the rest of their dynasty. In 3254 another voyage into the new world was sent out, this one taking a full year but discovered many more lands. In 3300, Gummaius Totes died and he willed the throne to Davium Pax Davisi, who despite keeping hard to peace, lost the southern lands of Zephrvs. As the years went on, even more lands on Zephrvs would be lost until the Draco Empire was confined only to the province of Draca by the year 3502. The Draco Empire stayed confined to their province for a few decades. The Vonnis dynasty had kept invasions and decay at bay, and under Galbina Persicvlvs Vonnis the empire even flourished again. But everything would change in 3668 AVC, when Caivs Antonivs Gvntarvs inherited the throne. Caivs Antonivs reordered a new voyage to the world, and he himself boarded it and was taken to the island of Avgvsta (North Island, New Zealand) where he founded a new city, named Caisa. Reminiscent of Constantine, he had his new city built within only ten years. In 3725 empress Jesa Maxima Gvntarvs declared Caisa (by this point, a major city) the new capital of the Draco Empire. Gradually, the province of Draca would be chipped away at, abandoned or conquered, and by the time of Kathina Optima Gvntarvs, the only territory owned by the Draco Empire was Avgvsta Insvla. Despite the situation, Kathina Optima Gvntarvs is said to have kept a very sound and sharp mind, insisting that the choice to move permanently to Avgvsta Insvla was a good idea, even when the majority of citizens did not feel that way. Kathina Optima Gvntarvs worked her entire life to restore the spirit of the Draco Empire, she died in 3784, having completed her goal. Her son, Richardvs and her daughter, Marlina both however abdicated their rights to the throne, not wanting to take it for fear of being the ruler to end the empire. The throne was passed to a descendant of the Davisi family, who happened to be the husband of Marlina. Lavrentitvs Davisi would become the new emperor. To honor his wife and Kathina however, he changed his name and clan name to Gvntarvs-Davisi, an act that won him the hostility of both families, but the adoration of the people. Under Lavrentitvs and his son, Marcvs, the Draco Empire would revolutionize in Slimefunology and become one of the most technologically advanced nations on Earth. Marcvs Gvntarvs-Davisi would die December 25th, 3840. His son, Athens Dracnoian would inherit the throne. Rebirth of the Roman Empire, and Divi Dracnoian Emperor Athens Dracnoian Gvntarvs-Davisi became Emperor on March December 25th, 3840 AVC. Upon assuming the throne, reorganization of the empire was put into order by the ambitious emperor. A governor by the name of Wombit raised issue with the emperors ambitions, but after he died in early 3841, the emperor would reign unchallenged, and this would remain for the entirety of his rule. In early 3842, the emperor gained a significant alliance with the Totoean Empire and emperor Gvmmaivs. In the next years, recolonization of the Zephran continent would take place again, but be abandoned by the next decade, due to little prospects in the continent. During the early months of 3852 AVC, Zingvin Zin rejoined the Draco Empire indefinitely (having done so about a decade prior, but having been expelled for war reasons), which brought in the half of Hispania into the Draco Empire. Having tripled the empires population through alliance and integration, Emperor Athens felt emboldened, and completely annexed Caledonia from King Tur's dominion, later renaming it to Logikia due to his Lelantistic-Administ beliefs. At the same time, Emperor Athens Dracnoian was also inducted into the semi-divine order of the Moderatas. Later in the year, the emperor with Zingvin Zin organized a long-term goal and plan to retake the entirety of the Mediterranean. This would be the the catalyst for the reformation of the Roman Empire. Through the whole of the year, the emperor was in meeting with all nations surrounding the Mediterranean. All of the nations enthusiastically agreed to join the new grand empire, and on April 2nd 3853 AVC, with the cheers of people across the Mediterranean and Avgvsta the Dracnoian monarchy was abolished, a new Senate convened and the Roman Empire was declared. All provinces except were now Roman.